The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Mocha Moon’ hybridized by the inventor on Jul. 27, 2011 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled # 11-117-105, is a single seedling selection from a cross between Hibiscus ‘Crown Jewels’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,857 (female pod parent) times Hibiscus ‘Midnight Marvel’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,079 (male pollen parent). The seed was harvested on Nov. 11, 2011 the specific seedling passed the initial trial in the summer of 2012. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos and coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Mocha Moon’ was first asexually propagated in 2013 by both stem tip cuttings and sterile tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.